


Stringless

by Dreamillusions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pain, Prose Poem, Suicidal Thoughts, What Was I Thinking?, and i predicted something and i hate this!, created on a whim, i can't believe i predicted it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thoughts of a doll as her demise comes to pass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stringless

**Author's Note:**

> it was written two weeks ago... before someone close to me died and the day i wrote this there was a big fight and... *sighs* just read this.

_I'm broken…_

_It's as if someone had ripped open the skin over my chest and broke open the ribs, plunging their hand into the split ribs, grabbing my heart and lungs and ripping them out, taking along everything the heart and lungs were connected to._

_A big, biG,_ **hOlLoW eMpTinEsS** _is now existing inside my heaving chest, throat trying to get air in and out. But with no lungs and no heart, all I can do is choke on my blood and scream silently as I drown in it._

_I'm torn apart… I want to scream and cry. I want to rage and I want to be held. I want someone to hold me while rocking me and saying ' **Everything will be alright. You can cry as much as you want.'**_

_I want to sleep and never wake up._

_I want to disappear._

_I want to D_ **iE** _._

_After all… who would want to keep a doll alive?_

_Everything around me is melting and crumbling, rotting away. My hands try to cover my ears so I won't hear anything. I don't want to hear anything._

_But to no avail._

_Save me… **help** me…_

_But who would help one who never asks for it?_

_Who would help a doll…?_

_I'm **too** young to _ **help** _. I'm **too** old to _ **HELP** _. I'm **too** selfish to _ **HeLp** _. I'm **too** useless to _ **hElP** _. I'm **too** trusting to _ **HelP** _. I'm **too** antisocial to _ **hELp** _. I'm **too** caring to _ **HElp** _. I'm **too** apathetic to _ **heLP** _. I'm **too**_ **MuCh** _… I'm **too**_ **LitTlE** _… I'm **too**_ **mUcH** _… I'm **too**_ **lITtLe** _…_

_I'm_ **u** **SeL** **esS** _…_

_I'm a_ **D** **oLl** _…_

_I'm_ **nOtHInG** _…_

_I can't even help myself and yet am asked to save the world._

_Tell me? How should I go on about it? How should I help you when all you say to me is how I can't?_

_And now… now there is nothing left… you died and left me with a bitter taste that I could have done better… that I could have tried to be better than useless…_

_That I am a_ **dOlL** _._

_A_ **D** **oLl** _can't dream to help her owner._

_A_ **dOLl** _can't even move on her own accord._

_You controlled me._

_You broke me._

_All I need is one order from you and I run to your side no matter how much you have hurt me._

_And all of this because I wish… oh, I forget—_

**DOlLs** **cANnOt wIsH** _._

_I'm sprawled on the floor, all strings cut and all limbs bent awkwardly._

_Everything **hurts**._

_Everything **burns**._

_My throat burns but I can't speak nor can I breathe._

_But dolls don't need to breathe, do they?_

_Say… would you let me go if I asked?_

_Who knows… it's not like I'm expecting you to actually care. You only cared for your pain and your pride and your world and your entire being._

_Not me._

_Never me._

_Even when I was screaming, you never noticed._

_If you did… well, a_ **DO** **lL iS neVeR CaREd fOr** _._

**_SHOUTING. Screaming. WAILING. Roaring. ANGUISH. Grief. WOE. Rage. FURY. Wrath. PAIN. Torture. AGONY._ **

_My body is on_ **_FIRE_.** _**ICE. FIRE. ICE. FIRE. ICE.** _ _Am I burning or am I freezing?_ _I can't tell._

_Perhaps I'm **burning** so much I am **freezing** or perhaps I'm **freezing** so much I'm **burning**? I can never tell._

_It_ **hUrTS** _… it_ **H** **uRTs** _so badly…_

_Please let me end this._

_I just want to rest. I don't want to care anymore._

_It's not like I have a heart anyways._

_I'm **shattered.**_

_I'm ripped apart._

_I'm **broken**. _

_I'm a doll._

_I'm **empty**._

_I'm nothing._

_No...thi...ng..._

_N...th...ng..._

_........._

**H _eL_ p _m_ E! _!!_! _!_** _  
_


End file.
